


hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

by rxginamills



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, because their sister relationship is important to me, but i've only seen the movie once and the dvd is not out yet, i'm altering the events just Slightly, queenie is my angel, so i had to rely on my memory, sorry if this is crap, this is short i'm sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-21
Updated: 2018-12-21
Packaged: 2019-09-19 16:26:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17005089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rxginamills/pseuds/rxginamills
Summary: ! Crimes of Grindelwald spoilers !"Oh, if the sky comes falling downfor you,there’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do."Tina wanted to blast the killing curse at him ten times even though once was enough, she wanted to save her sister and hug her and apologize to her for everything. More than anything she wanted to protect her.





	hey, sister, know the water's sweet but blood is thicker

"QUEENIE!"

Tina's fragile heart leapt in terror when she saw her sister move closer to the blue flames, tears streaming down her pale cheeks. She screamed Queenie's name, unsure if her voice would go through to her, but it was the only thing she could think of doing. The flames were keeping Tina away from reaching Queenie herself, and she felt something pop and crackle in her chest as Queenie turned away from Jacob and walked through the fire. 

Queenie's mouth was agape as if she was in tremendous pain, and Tina suddenly felt like her feet were made of cement. She couldn't move, no matter how much she wanted to and how hard she tried, and she could only watch as Queenie walked to Grindelwald's side. Her pain seemed to have subsided, if there ever was any. She saw no one but him, and Tina burst into tears, because Grindelwald was dangerously manipulative and he took her sister, he took sweet and tender Queenie and Tina feared she would never see her again.

Queenie vanished as she Disapparated from her place. Tina put a hand over her mouth as more tears pooled in her eyes. She had no idea where Queenie had gone, or if she was even reachable anymore.

Tina didn't have time to ponder the fact further. Chaos ensued as Leta Lestrange threw herself into the flames and attempted to attack Grindelwald. Theseus tried to reach her with all his might, but it was too late. Leta's attempt was a futile but brave one, and it might have very well been the thing that saved their lives. 

Grindelwald took off in a cloud of grey smoke, leaving Tina and the others to battle a gigantic creature of a sort, created purely from the blue flames. Had it not been trying to kill her, Tina would've called it beautiful and examined it closer. Her only thought was escaping and staying alive because somewhere out there was a blonde witch who needed her. 

They ran outside, battling this monster as they went until they met up with Nicholas Flamel, an alchemist who had lived longer than any man could, but they had no time to ask how. He instructed them to put their wands into the earth, and so they did. 

The creature soared up into the sky until it disappeared with a loud roar. Tina looked at it and felt like with it went her sister and any trace of her that might have been left.

Tina pulled her wand from the ground and fell backwards, just barely able to balance herself. It was deathly silent. It was like the entire world had stopped moving. Paris twinkled with all its lights just like it had two hours before. 

The truth of the events that had just taken place settled into Tina. Everything was overwhelming. Theseus was crying somewhere behind her, cradling his head in his hands. Tina's hands were shaking when she lifted them to her face. She let out a loud cry.

"Queenie!" she screamed into the chill air and looked around desperately, "Queenie!"

Newt heard Tina's screams and ran to be by her side. He grabbed her by the arms to calm her down. She wrestled in his grip, "No!" 

"Tina, what's - "

"NO! Queenie - " Tina yelled hoarsely over Newt's voice. She was crying again. Newt wrapped his arms around her.

"Tina - "

"She's gone," Tina whimpered, "He - he took Queenie, he took my sister!"

Her body shook with sobs, "What if it's my fault?" 

Newt frowned incredulously, "How could this be your fault in _any_ way?" 

Tina fought her way out of Newt's arms and stared at him with bloodshot eyes, "Because, Newt, we fought! We had a really bad argument and I was angry at her for messing around with Jacob because having a relationship with No-Majs is still illegal and now my little sister has gone off with that monster and I don't know what he's gonna do to her and I - I - I - "

"Hey, shh, it's going to be fine, she'll be okay," Newt took Tina into his arms again, this time holding on tight to make sure that she knew she was not alone, "We'll find her. This is not your fault!"

"But I never got to say that I'm sorry!" Tina exclaimed, "And now she's out there somewhere and the last time she saw me I yelled at her and made her feel terrible! Now she's gone and I don't know if I'll ever see her again… god, I don't even wanna think about that option." 

Newt rubbed Tina's back, "You'll see your sister again, don't worry. You are not to blame for any of this, do you hear me? It's Grindelwald's fault, he manipulated her."

Tina's face darkened at the mention of Grindelwald's name. She gripped her wand in her hand as tightly as she could, her knuckles going white in the process. She wanted to kill him. She wanted to kill him for even being in Queenie's presence. Queenie was light; she was goodness, love and magic. Grindelwald was darkness; he was evil, malice and manipulation, trying to defend everything he was doing by saying that it was for the greater good. Tina wanted to blast the killing curse at him ten times even though once was enough, she wanted to save her sister and hug her and apologize to her for everything. More than anything she wanted to protect her.

"I, uh, I might have something to do with her… joining him," Jacob spoke up. His eyes remained on his feet. Tina approached him.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, you see, um, she was trying to get me to go with her, but I obviously said no. Then she kinda yelled at me and I called her crazy and she went for it."

Tina's chest felt hollow as she stared at the man in front of her, "You did _what_?" 

Jacob backed up a few steps and looked for Newt's help over Tina's shoulder, "Now, Tina, you know I didn't mean that, and Grindelwald or whoever was messing with her head too, I - "

Tina pulled out her wand once more, "Jacob, you're on some thin ice right now…" 

Newt rushed between the angry witch and the nervous muggle. He held his palms flat in front of Tina to keep her from doing something she'd regret. Deep inside Tina knew she would never want to hurt Jacob, partly because he was a genuinely good man, and partly because he made Queenie happy. Tina had never been able to deny her sister things that made her happy, even if her relationship with this man was illegal.

"Alright, let's settle down. There are others here too, and I should check on Theseus. Tina, I know you're devastated, and you have a right to be, but you're not the only one who has lost someone important tonight." said Newt. 

Tina took a deep breath and slowly tucked her wand inside her coat. Newt left their side, confident that no conflict would arise between them now that Tina had put away her wand. He went to embrace his big brother who was crying over his lost fiancee. Jacob sighed.

"I'm sorry. I messed up more than once, but I would never want to hurt Queenie. Yes, she _is_ a little crazy, but it's the good kind of crazy. That's what we both love about her, right?" Jacob explained. Tina felt teary-eyed again. 

"Yeah. Okay. I'm sorry for lashing out. It's not your fault that Queenie went with him. He manipulated her."

Jacob offered Tina his hand, "But we're gonna find her."

She grabbed on to it and held on tight, "We are. We're gonna bring her home."

 

* * *

 

 _What if I lose it all?_  
_Oh, sister, I will help you out!_  
_Oh, if the sky comes falling down,_

 _for you,_  
_There’s nothing in this world I wouldn’t do._

 


End file.
